


Hurt Angel

by ZephyrVolashki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Captivity, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrVolashki/pseuds/ZephyrVolashki
Summary: A teen boy's life with his master is all he's ever known.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

“13, thank you master!” Taylor exclaimed.  
His master was whipping him harshly for tripping, which had almost caused his master to fall. He was incredibly sore already from getting fucked earlier before his master had left for work. At hit number 17 Taylor tried to scream, but the sound wouldn’t come out; he was so thirsty. His master barely gave him enough water to survive, let alone stay adequately hydrated. He couldn’t wait until his master was done beating him, the whip was falling so fast and heavy he doubted that there was a piece of skin on his back that wasn’t drenched in blood. He just wanted it to be over, so that his master could fuck him and then he could fall asleep. He was exhausted, and he knew he had to get up early to help prepare his master for work.  
In the middle of Taylor’s thoughts Adam burst in: “You stupid bitch, why aren’t you saying anything? Are you that fucking ungrateful? I should just leave you here to fucking rot”.  
Taylor started crying harder, “No daddy please I’m sorry, please no more- I’ll do anything!”.  
Adam took that moment to pause the beating. He leaned in close to Taylor’s ear and whispered:  
“Baby, it makes me horny when you call me daddy. You want it to stop? Why don’t you show me just how sorry you are”.  
Adam threw his whip down and walked back to Taylor, he grabbed the younger man by his collar and started choking him with it. Yanking Taylor to his shaking legs, as blood ran down his back, he chained him to one of the hooks on the ceiling. Lifting the small boy up, he thrust his cock in his ass and started violently fucking him. Taylor was crying, desperate for the pain to stop. Taylor did his best to hold eye contact with Adam and pass out otherwise he risked a more severe punishment.  
Last time he forgot to hold eye contact, Adam had held his head underwater and he had almost drowned, not that Adam had cared, he had been jacking off to his small shivering form.  
He snapped back to reality as he felt his master's cum inside of his entrance. Adam finally let go of Taylor's hips as he rode out his orgasm. He unchained Taylor from the ceiling and let him fall to the floor. He went and got dressed and threw a rag at Taylor so the younger man could clean himself.As Adam walked back over he grabbed Taylor by the hair and pulled him up. "Did you enjoy that whore? The next time you do something that stupid you get twice the lashes, you understand?" he snarled.Taylor, still shaking and crying, whimpered: "Yes master, it won't happen again I'm sorry".  
Adam smiled and patted Taylor's cheek "Good boy, now bedtime, yeah?  
"Yes master" Taylor replied as he was pulled into the next room.  
This room was small and made of concrete. There was a toilet and a sink in the corner of the room. Opposite that corner was the place where there was a small, thin pallet where Taylor slept. Next to the pallet, there was a hook to hold the chains that Taylor was connected to while he slept and while his master was out of the house.  
Adam threw Taylor to the pallet and started chaining him. "Night night baby" he whispered with a sense of caring. "I'll see you in the morning, you better behave better tomorrow, okay?"  
"Yes master", Taylor replied quietly. He knew he deserved what he got, but he was still not looking forward to the freezing night without a blanket or a shirt. He also knew he was going to ache tomorrow, but his master would still leave him untreated and chained like a dog. He curled up, and prepared for the long night ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam quietly shut the door and locked it, and walked up the stairs. He was frustrated at Taylor, but the boy had his punishment and didn’t need any more than what he had gotten. He went through his nightly routines, exercises, and was contemplating the whole time. Every night he thought about when he took the boy, and how he was so glad that he did.  
The boy had been easy enough to grab. Taylor was a family friends kid, Dylan and Jane had left him in Adam’s care when he was two. When Adam made up a story about Taylor wandering off at a park, no one really questioned him. Sure, there had been questioning and interviews about him being the abductor, but in such a small town, everyone believed him and the case had gone unsolved.  
He had kept Taylor secluded since then, he was the only person the boy knew. He was always careful to let him have minimal contact with the outside world. Even the news he let Taylor know about was filtered. He taught him the necessities, how to read, write, and do basic arithmetic. For fifteen years he had kept the boy sheltered, telling him how terrible the outside world is. Of course, when he had reached around twelve, he had started asking questions. He distinctly remembered Taylor asking:  
“Why don’t I know anyone else?”  
Of course Adam hadn’t taken this question lightly. He brought over friends to enjoy Taylors body. Yet, this didn’t deter Taylor, as he still asked why he couldn’t go and make friends. Adam started shoving his cock down the boys throat whenever he asked things like that. Taylor had stopped by the time he was thirteen. He knew the boy had his doubts, he just didn’t voice them anymore.  
Taylor had been given duties to complete. He had daily, weekly, and monthly chores. Adam worked Monday-Friday 9-5. This means breakfast was to be on the table by 8:15 at the latest and a pack lunch needed to be ready for when Adam walked out of the door. After he left, Taylor had to go prepare himself, and put in a plug if there wasn’t one in him already. He then had to complete the chores and have dinner on the table at 5:30. There was only one time he was late and the food was burned, Adam burned him with his cigarettes and his lighter, and made him eat burnt food the rest of the week. Taylor had never burned the food again.  
Adam had always kept Taylor on a very strict regiment. How much to eat, exercise, and how he had to look. He always made him wax everything, if there was a hair on his body that wasn’t on his head Adam would wax him himself, and he always made it very painful. He made Taylor eat very healthily, he doesn’t like being able to see his ribcage but he always kept him skinny. Adam would let him walk to get exercise. Taylor complained once about not getting enough exercise and Adam had made him run as fast as he could until he passed out. There was a tiny chest in Taylors room and all it contained was several pairs of lacy underwear. He was expected to wear these everyday.  
Adam reflected on these things as he dozed off. Thinking about all the amazing things he could do with his boy the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

The second that Adam woke Taylor up he knew he was in for a long day. Adam poured betadine over Taylors injuries and carefully started wrapping them up. As much as he loved beating the boy bloody he didn’t want to risk the slashes cutting through Taylors back getting infected. Taylor resisted the urge to scream at the pain he felt by Adam touching him, every new movement sent a spark of pain shooting through Taylors back. He whimpered, trying to resist the urge to cry out louder and move away from Adam.  
Adam leaned down to kiss the boy’s cheek, whispering “I know your hurting baby so I’m gonna let you rest while I go shower”.  
Taylor whined, “Daddy what about your breakfast?”, knowing that if it was late, his master would surely punish him.  
“Don’t worry baby I made sure there’s plenty of time for you to rest for a minute and to get your morning tasks done.” Adam smiled at Taylor before walking away to get dressed.  
Taylor instantly felt relieved, if Adam was in a good mood then he wouldn’t have to strain himself as hard. Too soon Adam was back, helping Taylor to stand up and walk into the main part of the house where the kitchen was. Taylor started on breakfast while Adam sat at the dining room table.  
Taylor asked: “Master, can I have a full portion today?”  
Since Adam felt bad about how hard he had gone on the boy he nodded yes, making sure to keep an eye on the knife block. He didn’t think Taylor would ever try anything, he had trained the boy well enough that if anything happened to Adam, Taylor would suffer for it. However he still remained paranoid, keeping any rat poison under lock and key, not letting Taylor sleep with him, and chaining the boy up at night. Taylor shook him out of his thoughts by setting down a big plate of eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns. He started to kneel on the floor by Adam, which he normally did at meals, getting hand fed small bites of whatever Adam was eating, but before he could Adam pulled him onto his lap. As usual Taylor got the first few bites of everything, Taylor thought he did it out of caring that it tasted good, but Adam really did it to ensure nothing had been snuck into the food. As the meal continued the two ate in silence. Taylor getting almost every other bite as opposed to normal where he might get every fifth or sixth bite.  
“Daddy?” Taylor finally broke the silence.  
“Yes baby?”Adam replied, loving that Taylor had called him daddy.  
“What do you want to have for dinner tonight?”  
Adam thought it over for a second, turning back to Taylor only to say “I don’t care baby, whatever you want to make”.  
Taylor silently nodded, clearing the table, going to pack Adams lunch of a sandwich, some chips, and an apple. Once Taylor was done, Adam gently picked him up to carry him back to the room where Taylor stayed during the day. Taylor nuzzled into Adam’s neck, trying to feel his warmth before he left.  
“Be good today baby boy” Adam said, chaining Taylors hands together,  
“I will be Daddy” Taylor replied.  
Adam took one last look at his boy before closing and locking the door, grabbing his stuff for work, and leaving.  
Once Taylor was alone he started thinking about what he wanted to do today. The chain he was attached to was long enough for him to reach almost every corner in his room, but stopped just short of the door to exit. There was a small bathroom attached to the room, and Taylor had a small chest of personal belongings, a dresser with his clothes, and a bookshelf full of books that Adam brought him when he had been good, Taylor loved reading, and he was glad that Adam knew that. Taylor appreciated the gesture, but he wished he had more, as he had read all of them at least twice. He also liked to watch movies, but Adam only let him do that on special occasions, and he was only allowed to watch what Adam wanted him to watch. Taylor walked over to his chest and pulled out his crochet needles and yarn. This was something that Adam deemed “safe” for him to do, the needles were blunt and it was a simple craft that took up enough time that Taylor could entertain himself with it. Taylor also grabbed his small cd player so that he could listen to some of the music that Adam deemed appropriate to listen to. As Taylor started crocheting something mindless, he let his mind drift until he would ultimately endure more hell when Adam came home.


End file.
